


Doki Doki Fight Club

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Fight Club - Freeform, Fights, Lesbian Character, Smut, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Monika is a rather bad teen, yet she hides it behind a smile, good looks and a literature club. When she is confronted by the three other teens in her club asking for fighting advice, she makes a deal.
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 18





	Doki Doki Fight Club

Monika let out a sigh of relief. She was grabbing her bag. She, then, was finally able to leave for the weekend. She heard a group of foot steps behind her guard went up. She turned around. She clenched her fists, defensively. 

"Hey," Sayori said. She had a sweet tone of voice, it was one thing that marked her as not dangerous. She looked as if she could not hurt a fly if she tried. She had a smile.

Monika grumbled in a soft, but annoyed tone. She, reluctantly, let her guard down, they couldn't hurt her if they tried. "What?" She was annoyed to be talked to by a bunch of other girls about anything.

"Nothing, we're just wondering if you could, maybe if you have the time, teach us how to fight," she inquired in a slightly begging like tone. She clasped her hands together below her waist.

This is going to cause her to become irate really quickly. Monika gave them a stern, "no." She started to turn the other direction, so she didn't have to deal with them anymore. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to train the most untrainable batch of girls ever.

"Please." Yuri was behind Sayori, her hair blowing in sudden gust of soft wind. She seemed to be the more mature one of the three, showing that through body language, her body and her tone. "Could we make a deal?" She was being truthful, they could make a deal. This intrigued Monika to the point of making her turn to Yuri. Her eyes lit up. She was ecstatic her thought had worked on bringing Monika back into the idea.

Monika paused for a moment to think. She looked at them and said, "I'll only do it for money." Monika rolled her eyes again. She clearly still didn't want to do it at all. She watched the girls, there was something else she had not picked up on. Body language. They seemed panicked.

"erm-" Natsuki looked at the other three girls next to her in a bit of worry. Monika wondered why, was something wrong? Her suspicion was proven true once she examined all of the girl's body language.

"Maybe we could, do a popularity deal," Sayori asked, her speech became forced. She clearly didn't want to make a unacceptable deal, but she had to. It was for her friend and if it took making a dumb deal just to help her, Sayori was going to do it.

Monika thought for a moment, they had seemed in need of these lessons. Was something going on? She could help but say, "Yes, I'll take that. You'll owe me more later." Her stern expression hadn't changed. She was going to make a further deal, but she didn't know what just yet.

"Okay." The three agreed to those terms, not expecting anything else too big. They seemed relieved to the point of a sigh and the sighs of being unsettled was like a weight lifted off of their shoulders, which was amazing.

"well, when is the first lesson?" Yuri inquired. Her tone was calm. Her body language was calmer now too. She was rather glad to entertain the idea of getting monika to help them with fighting.

"Come on," Monika said, heading in the direction of her houspeed. It wad like she was speed walking. Her eyes were dead-set on the road, nothing else. She had zoned out before she knew it. She was still walking, yet her mind was off in another world. Engulfed in thoughts without end, she had slowed down to normal walking sp3ed.

They all walked to Monika's house without a word. It was an awkward silence as they walked to Monika's house, no one had anything to say, so there was nothing said.

The four walked into Monika's garage. It was littered with items on the floor. She organized while she walked to the middle of the room. It was almost amazing how she knew where everything was supposed to be placed. It was her house after all, so it made sense. It was just like a second club room to her.

The three other girls sat in disbelief of what deal they had just made, yet they still had no idea what intentions Monika had past this point and time, which was… unsettling to say the least.

Maybe, this lesson won't be as rough as what was ahead. They were very wrong... 

[To be continued...]


End file.
